


Love Bites

by pink_lemonnn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big twist, love bug, love bug au, not the average love bug au, there is a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemonnn/pseuds/pink_lemonnn
Summary: While out on a mission, Keith gets bit by a bug. This bug elevates his dopamine levels, making him fall in love with the first person he sees. Lance gets bit a minute later...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been reading a ton of love bug stories for Klance that I honestly love, but I haven’t seen one where they both get bit. So I decided to write it!  
> This is also my first Fanfic, so if my writing is terrible, sorry.

The mission was supposed to be a simple one. Keith and Lance should have been able to handle it perfectly. Of course, that’s not how things work out.   
“Have you found it yet?” Shiro voice rings through the red and blue paladins helmets.   
“No,” Keith answers.   
“I’m seeing lots of yellow and blue flowers, but there isn’t a single purple flower here anywhere.” Lance tells him. “And it’s really hot,”   
“Just keep looking,” Shiro tells them.

They were on a hunt for a purple flower that would make the green food goo taste.. well like food. Keith went along because Shiro has decided solo missions weren’t safe. ‘The buddy system has to be used at all times’ he said. 

Pidge didn’t go because she hates nature. And locked herself in her room so she couldn’t go.   
Hunk was trying to make pancakes with Coran, so that counted him out. They all wanted pancakes. Allura was working on something to do with Altean Alchemy, so they didn’t bother her. That left Shiro and Keith. Keith volunteered before Shiro even got the chance. He said he needed to get out. 

So there they were, sweating on a planet filled with yellow and blue flowers. Not a single one of them purple. 

A rush of air hits Lance as he takes off his helmet.   
“Man the air is so much cooler!” He takes the ear peice from his helmet and puts it in his ear.  
“Dude Keith take off your helmet it feels so much better,” 

“I’d rather stay focused on the mission,” Keith answers. 

“Have fun suffering,” he says. Lance takes off the rest of the suit, which takes him about five minutes. Thanks to Altean tech, he manages to compact it small enough to fit into his back pant pocket. 

A cool wind blows across his face, a smile forming across his lips. 

Keith decides he’d rather not drown in his own respiration. With a click, he takes off his helmet and breaths out a sigh.  
“That does feel a lot better,” he admits. 

“I told you so,” Lance grins. 

Keith proceeds to remove his armour as well.  
Soon they are both in jeans and a t-shirt, enjoying the breeze. 

“Are you sure this is the right planet Shiro?” Lance asks. “I don’t see a single flower that resembles the color purp- THERE”   
He points across the field. 

“Finally!” Keith laughs. He takes off running, Lance following closely behind. 

They reach the flower, the wind blowing stronger now, making a ton of noise. 

The kneel down next to it, Lance uprooting it. 

“Why is the wind so loud” Keith nearly shouts.

“I don’t know,” Lance shouts back. “It’s getting louder though!” He turns to face Keith. He watches as the blood drains from his face. 

“That’s not the wind, it’s a swarm!” Keith shouts. “Run!” 

They take off in the opposite direction. 

“What’s going on?” Shiro sounds worried. “A swarm of what?” His only answer is a loud scream coming from Lance. 

Two minutes later, Keith answers him.   
“There were a bunch of bugs.” 

“They were everywhere,” Lance whispers. “But we are fine! Coming back right now.” 

They arrive in the hangar nearly ten minutes later. What Shiro wasn’t expecting to see was Keith hand around Lance’s waist, and Lance nuzzling Keith’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes open wide.   
> “FINALLY!” She shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing is terrible. I reread it, and I know it’s awful. But It gets the storyline across (hopefully) and that is what I want to be enjoyed anyway. So... yeah

Hunk and Coran succeeded in creating amazing pancakes. Everyone was eating, with the exception of Shiro who had left to find Keith and Lance. 

(We of course know how that went) 

Keith and Lance walked in first, practically attached by the waist. 

Pidge was the first to notice them, but she continued to talk to Hunk before narrowing her eyes as Shiro walked in. 

“Wait,” she stands up from her seat. She doesn’t say anything but walks around to the table to where Lance and Keith are sitting. 

They look up at her, but she sees them holding hands, legs wrapped around each other. 

Her eyes open wide.   
“FINALLY!” She shouts. “I’ve been waiting so LONG!” 

“Wait waiting for what?” Hunk asks. 

Pidge grabs their hands and holds it above the table for everyone to see. 

A fork is hear clattering to a plate as Hunk sits there in shock. 

Allura groans audibly. “How did you know?” She demands. 

“Wait what is going on?!” Hunk demands. 

“I won a bet with Allura! And I have been waiting for this for so long.” 

“Waiting for us to get together?” Keith asks. 

“Well yeah,” pidge states. “The pining was incredible. To be honest I’m surprised you didn’t get together sooner,” 

“I had no knowledge of any pining happening,” Hunk voices in. “Am I the only one that is confused?” 

“I don’t see why,” Lance says. “I mean I’ve been in love with Keith fOREVER,” he grins.

Allura groans again. 

Keith smiles again and moves to sit on Lances lap. 

At that moment Coran waltzed in holding more plates of pancakes. 

“Coran look what happened,” Hunk points to Keith and Lance. 

“Keith! Your hair is shorter!” Coran exclaims. 

“Actually it’s just in a ponytail at the back,” he tells him. 

“Oh that is quite nice!” 

“No, Coran look! Keith and Lance are together!” Hunk exclaims again. 

He looks closer. “I’m positive nothing has changed,” 

Allura groans even louder. 

“I guess I’m just really oblivious,” Hunk rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t see that coming at all,” 

Allura groans. Again. Even louder. “At this rate, I will be in debt to Pidge for the rest of my life. How did you even predicted all of this??” 

Pidge smirks. “It’s easy. Lance has been crushing on Keith hard since the Garrison. Keith had the bonding moment with Lance.”

“Aw you had a crush on me,” Keith giggles. 

Lance giggles as well, a blush coating his cheeks. 

“Hunk is super oblivious, and I dont think he knew Lance was even Bisexual”

“No,” Hunk says. “I had no clue.”

“Coran is very perceptive. He knew I was a girl when we first met, and I figured he would probably pick up on the tension between them, so he would know that they were ‘together’ and not notice when they were actually together,” pidge explains. 

“Fair enough,” Allura grumbles in her seat, slouching down her arms crossed. 

“So how did you both realise you had feeling for each other?” Shiro finally says something. “I mean neither of you seemed to act different, and I was listening the whole time,” 

Pidge turns to them. 

Neither of them can seem to answer, they just stare at each other confused.  
“I..,” Lance starts. 

“We,” Keith can’t seem to finish either. 

“I don’t know,” Lance says, looking back at Keith. “But we are in love, and that’s what matters right?” 

“I should probably examine the both of you,” Allura says. “Come on, pancakes can wait,” She gets up. Pidge follows close behind, curious to see what was to happen. Keith gets up off of Lances lap, and they begin to walk to the healing pods, Keith snuggled up in Lances arms. 

Keith goes in first. 

“Nothing seems out of the ordinary,” Allura observes. “High levels of dopamine, but that is common when humans are in love,”   
She continues to stare at the scanner. 

“Shiro what planet did they go to?” 

“It was Crofleds I think. Lots of blue and yellow flowers according to Lance,” 

“It’s true,” Lance agrees. “Loads of yellow and blue flowers.”

“Lance, your turn,” Allura says. 

Keith comes out, Lance gives him a quick hug before stepping in himself. 

She doesn’t say anything about the bite she clearly saw on the two of them. It should only last a few more hours. The effect would be over by morning. 

She had a theory. She believed Pidge was right in predicting they were in love with each other. And she couldn’t help but think maybe they would continue the act in the morning. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with them,” Allura states. “I think they are just in love,” 

Lance came out of the pod, and it wasn’t long before they found each other again.

“Well I am feeling awfully tired,” Allura yawns. “I am going to go to bed. Good night!” She turns around an leaves without another word. 

“Yeah me too,” pidge agrees. “I’ll see you guys in the morning,” 

Hunk breaks off too, Coran had stayed in the kitchen.   
That just left Keith and Lance. They decided to spend the night in Lances room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?” Lance shouts back. 
> 
> “WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM?!”   
> ——————————————————————

Lance woke up to a very loud snoring in his ear. His eyes open slowly. 

He jumped up, flinching when he saw Keith asleep in his bed. 

This sudden movement woke Keith up. 

He blinked slowly, his hair all over the place. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and Lance couldn’t help but think he looked quite adorable. 

Keith looked back and forth, then zoning in on Lance. 

“Why are you, wHERE AM I?” Keith yells at Lance. 

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?” Lance shouts back. 

“WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM?!” 

They simultaneously remember. 

“Oh,” they whisper at the same time. 

They look at each other, then Keith bolts to his room, leaving Lance with his thoughts. 

Pidge obviously knew about his crush on Keith, Coran thought they were in a relationship to begin with, and Allura had made a bet with Pidge. 

He fell back against his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t face anyone. He wouldn’t. 

So he didn’t. For the next two days he shut himself in his room. 

He had water, but hunger was overtaking him. So at approximately 8:09 in the morning, he left his room, and stepped into the hallway. 

So was Keith. 

“Oh um hi,” Keith coughs. 

Lances face gets extremely red. “Hi,” 

Neither of them said anything, or even moved for almost two minutes. However both of their faces were getting incredibly more red. 

“I’m going to breakfast,” Lance says. He turns on his heel and begins walking down the hallway. 

“Hey Lance wait,” 

He stops and turns around, almost too fast. “Yeah?”

“Breakfast is that way,” he points the other way. 

“Oh yeah,” he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Come on, I’m going that way too,” Keith tells him. “I haven’t eaten anything since Hunks pancakes.” 

This time Lance laughs for real. “Me neither,” 

Keith smiles briefly. It disappears almost as fast as it came. 

“So are we going to talk about...” Keith’s voice trails off. 

“Can we not talk about it now,” Lances voice cracks. 

He nods his head in response. 

They continue to walk to the dining room, mostly sharing light hearted jokes. 

When they walk in, only Shiro is sitting down. 

He turns when he hears them walk in. 

“Finally,” I was wondering when you’d both come to eat.” 

Keith takes a seat next to Shiro. Lance decided to sit down at the opposite side of the table. 

They had finally settled down when Pidge bursts through the doors. 

“They’re out!” She exclaims. “But not sitting next to each other.” 

Allura walks in the next moment. “Ha! I won!” 

“Are you guys still making bets?” Keith asks, clearly not amused. 

“Yeah,” grumbled Pidge. “Now she’s won.” 

Allura has a bright grin on her face.

Lance puts his head down on the table in response. 

“Why aren’t you guys sitting next to each other?” Pidge gasps. “Did you break up!” 

“No,” Keith answers. 

Lances head shoots up. “Wait what?” 

“We didn’t talk about it did we?” 

“I guess not,” Lance responds. 

Pidge takes a seat. “What is going on?” 

“I don’t know,” they say at the same time. 

Allura takes a seat next to Lance. “I know,” 

The both look at her waiting for information. 

“Well what is it?” Pidge asks, almost more involved that either one of the boys at this point. 

“Shiro said they went to Crofleds. They have the purple flower that makes the goo taste better yes, but they also have a species called Neflo. They are quite small, and travel in large packs.” 

Lances eyes open wide. “Bugs! All of the bugs!” 

Shiro now fully invested as well mentions Lances screaming. “Keith was telling him to run, Lance started screaming, and then they didn’t answer any of my calls for like 5 minutes,” 

At this point Hunk had walked in, and Pidge has filled him in. 

“So these ‘bugs’ feed on hesitation. They draw all hesitation from their victims, making them well do whatever they want to. So in a way, they free their victims for about 12 hours. It doesn’t last very long,” 

Pidge grins. “So they ARE in love,” 

Keith blushes madly, Lances face echoing his.

Allura just nods. 

“Do you want to have that talk now?” Keith asks Lance. 

He nods and they both get up, exiting the dining room and into the empty hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The hallway was quiet. 

“So-“ Lance starts. 

“You like me?” Keith asks.

“Yeah,” Lance nods. 

“Why?” 

“What?” a puzzled look flashes across Lances face. 

“Why do you like me?”

Lance looks to the floor. “You’re smart. You are incredibly brave. You might be a hot head,” Lance looks up at him with a small smile, “but you’re like the future,” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Lances face reddens but he nods his head. 

Keith moves his hand to Lances face, almost hesitant. 

Lances heart was beating out of his chest. At least that’s what it felt like. 

Keith’s face, his lips grew closer to him. Lance seals the gap between them.

Keith’s lips are warm, and taste like, well he doesn’t know how to describe it Lance decides. Sweet maybe? It’s very Keith, whatever that means. 

The kiss doesn’t last long, maybe a few seconds. 

Lance can feel Keith’s lips forming a smile. 

They separate, a blush climbing their cheeks. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for,” 

“A very long time,” Lance finishes. “A very very long time,” 

Keith let’s out a small laugh, his forehead resting against Lances. “Yeah. A long time,”


	5. Chapter 5

Needless to say, Lance and Keith became a couple. Virtually nothing changed:  
The ‘rivalry’ was still there  
Constant bickering over little things were still there,  
They were still the same Lance and Keith, as they always had been.   
Except now there were *more* soft glances, hugs after a victory this included everyone of course, hugs after a lost battle, Keith smiling a ton more, occasional kisses but usually away from the eyes of their teammates (not escaping Pidge of course) Just a lot happier team in general. It was nice for everyone, especially Lance and Keith. 

 

————————————————————————  
They are just supposed to be cute I don’t know how to write this omg   
Please tell me at least someone gets the idea? I don’t even know what to say anymore besides it’s over. Have a great day


End file.
